Le Lien des Trépassés
by zinzinette
Summary: Un Héritage du Sang. Une 7e Année à Poudlard. La Mort qui traine pas loin en tant qu'amie. Mais que manigance Snape avec Hermione ? HGSS
1. Changements radicaux

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Rowling, sauf les Trépassé qui proviennent uniquement de ma tête. Le personnage de Tingör est à moi.

**Info :** comme à chaque fois : les initiales servent à montrer les changements de points de vue. Ce symbole ouvre une conversation utilisant la légilimentie . Ce symbole : **Ł**, lui, la ferme.

Je remercie d'avance TWICK pour le poste de bêta officielle. Elle passe son temps à s'arracher les cheveux sur mes temps qui ne correspondent pas toujours… je remercie également tous les lecteurs qui ont déjà lu mes autres fics, et qui ont posté des commentaires, je reste dans la veine des HG/SS.

C'est une fic en 12 chapitres, plus un épilogue.

D'ailleurs si vous avez des questions sur cette fic, elle risque au départ d'être un peu tordue… donc n'hésitez pas !

Même chose que pour « Révèle-toi » je ne répondrais dans mon texte qu'au RARs anonymes… le reste aura leur réponse avant le postage d'un chapitre…

**Note de la bêta :**Une … et une nouvelle histoire … une. Notre chère Zinzinette a le cerveau qui chauffe rapidement … A peine une histoire est-elle finit qu'elle nous en démarre une notre pour votre plus grand plaisir … et le mien une fois la correction passée … je vais vraiment finir chauve un jour avec elle … Comme je disais, voici une nouvelle histoire mixant l'univers d'Harry Potter et d'un autre monde merveilleux. Je vous laisse enfin à votre lecture et moi je pars corriger la suite …

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Le Lien des Trépassés**

**Chap1 :** Changements radicaux

**Poudlard. Dernière année du Trio d'or.**

**/HP/**

Notre rentrée s'effectue relativement facilement, malgré tous les cauchemars qui peuplent mes rêves et cette Bataille qui s'annonçait imminente ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche. Pourtant, je suis _heureux_ de revoir le Château, revoir mes camarades de Gryffondor, certains professeurs.

Si en revanche, il y a bien une chose que je n'ai pas regretté, c'est bien notre professeur, Maître des Potions, Severus Snape.

Au repas déjà, j'ai scruté parmi les professeurs pour déterminer qui allait nous apprendre les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Il s'agit d'une femme sans âge engoncée dans une cape de cuir fauve, les cheveux blonds s'en échappent mais ça ne me permet pas de distinguer ses traits, seule son attitude me renseigne. A ses côtés…

Le professeur Snape, chauve-souris de son état, a diablement changé. Si autrefois sa peau était pâle, elle semble aujourd'hui presque éthérée, aussi pâle et _brillante_ qu'un des nombreux fantômes qui hantent ce lieu. Le contraste avec ses cheveux noirs est _choquant_. Une beauté prédatrice. Il en est de même pour ses yeux – qui pourtant me semblent un tantinet bizarres. Une aura particulièrement _dangereuse_ et _féline_. Même ses cheveux ne ressemblent plus à une serpillière, mais plus à une crinière soyeuse d'encre de Chine.

Une chose pourtant n'a pas changé chez lui, cette attitude méprisante qu'il a pour le monde, accentuée par le fait qu'il ne mangeait _rien_.

**/SS/**

Ma voisine de gauche n'ayant aucune envie de l'ouvrir j'aurais pu _m'estimer_ heureux, si Minerva à ma droite ne m'avait pas adressé la parole.

- Severus, faites au moins _mine_ d'avaler quelque chose, le jeune Potter vous ausculte depuis dix longues minutes.

« _Minerva, vous savez pertinemment que je ne mange pas, si nous l'avons appris il y a peu de temps, il me semble pourtant que je risque de faire la grimace : hors chacun sait que la cuisine de Poudlard est l'une des meilleures, sinon la meilleure. Je ne voudrais pas mentir sur sa réputation. De plus, si j'ouvre la bouche, toute la population étudiante saura ce que je suis, je ne tiens pas à créer un mouvement de panique. Quant à Potter, il est comme son père, curieux comme un Gryffondor sachant s'attirer une dose conséquente d'ennuis._ » **Ł**

Forcé d'utiliser la Légilimentie comme une conversation pour ne pas montrer ce que je suis devenu au beau milieu de l'été après une Réunion au Square chez cet animagus pouilleux, par l'héritage de mon Sang.

- N'y aurait-il aucun moyen de…

« _Je fais parti du Cercle des Trépassés, nul ne peut plus rien faire. Hormis me trouver ce fichu Calice, ce Captif._ » **Ł**

- Ne savez-vous pas encore _qui_ est-ce ?

« _Navré Minerva, je n'ai pas encore reçu d'invitation pour aller m'abreuver._ » **Ł**

J'ai clos cette discussion sur cette réplique cynique.

J'ai tenté un Appel, appelant mon Calice, mon captif. En vain.

**/HG/**

Quelque chose en moi s'est agité dans cette marée humaine, comme un écho désespéré. Lointain. Je me sens _si_ fatiguée tout à coup. La même fatigue lors de mon malaise soudain à la Réunion de l'Ordre. Je vais me coucher sans tarder.

**/HP/**

Premier cours de la journée : je vous donne dans le mille, deux heures avec les Serpentard, et la chauve souris… Un détail pourtant !

Le Professeur arrive, il ressemble _vraiment_ à une chauve souris. Son arrivée glaciale nous met tous dans le bain. Bienvenue à Poudlard !

- Bien, cette année vous passerez les ASPICs, alors je vais m'escrimer à rentrer dans vos têtes de cornichons quelques éléments primordiaux de l'Art subtil que sont les Potions. Je ne pardonnerais aucun écart, aucune stupidité qui ont régné jusque l'année dernière. Que cela soit de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard, j'espère m'être bien fait comprendre de vous. Particulièrement pour monsieur Malefoy. Suis-je clair ?

- Oui monsieur.

La Fouine n'a pas bronchée, elle s'est plutôt recroquevillée pathétiquement sous le regard polaire dudit professeur.

- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous pour ouvrir votre livre page 182 ? Nous allons voir la potion du Substitut Sanguin, utilisé par les médicomages.

La pièce est devenue encore plus silencieuse au possible.

**/SS/**

Un battement de cœur s'unit au mien, sur la même et étrange longueur d'onde. Mon Calice est ici, et si je recoupe mes renseignements, il l'était également à la Réunion. Un membre du Trio d'Or, donc. Par les poils de Salazar, faites que ce ne soit pas Potter… Tout mais pas Potter !

Une de mes dents, de mes crocs me démange. Il y a un sang qui ici me rend presque fou. Un sang nourrissant, le sang de mon Captif. Mes yeux vont prendre cette teinte plus noire que le noir de mes yeux, si mon Captif ne réagit pas vite, je risquerai bien de devoir trouver un Substitut sanguin. Une potion, un ersatz. Du calme Severus. Le Captif doit d'abord s'éveiller. Tingör te l'a expliqué. Ça prend quelques semaines, en général.

Tingör. Cet homme, ce Trépassé si… bizarre qui s'est présenté chez moi le jour où j'ai reçu cet Héritage. Il m'a expliqué ce que je suis devenu. Alors que la douleur me tuait doucement, dans mes moindres fibres. Mort, pour le Ministère où il a fallu que je m'explique en compagnie de ce parrain inopiné, la bête que je suis devenue.

Je tuerais mon Captif. Il me nourrira de son sang, de sa chair.

Il va permettre d'achever ma transformation, confirmer mon statut de Trépassé.

Il faut prévenir sans délais le Directeur. Je risque d'être intenable. Il faut que je le décide pour obtenir sa permission. De toute façon, il n'a guère le choix, si mon Captif s'éveille sans que je ne puisse le tuer, j'en mourrais, le Captif également. En revanche, si j'obtiens sa bénédiction, il récolte la force incroyable du Trépassé et du Captif, leur alliance est redoutable puisque complémentaire.

S'il vous plait Merlin, pas Potter !

Trouver un moyen de manipuler ce vieux fou, au pire, je cambriole ses réserves de bonbons et les garde en otage.

Je ne pense pas qu'il ait le choix. Tingör lui expliquera, il m'appuiera. Il n'est pas sans pouvoir, il n'est pas démuni, et j'ai cette communauté avec moi maintenant. Voldemort ne nous connaît pas, fort heureusement.

Albus Dumbledore, tu plieras… Enfin, tu comprendras bien vite où est ton avantage. La mort n'est que la suite d'un grand voyage. Cela est si _vrai_.

Mais par Merlin, pas Potter !

OOOOOO

**Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il plait… Je le trouve relativement court, mais je pense que tous seront à peu près de cette taille. Je ne suis pas là pour faire une grande Saga, juste un petit quelque chose de sympa.**

**Vos impressions ?**


	2. Le consentement de Dumbledore

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Rowling, déesse de notre univers, même si certaines idées sont à moi !

**Info :** J'adore ma bêta TWICK. Hum… Tu vas vouloir ma mort à coup sur… Merci pour ton fabuleux boulot ! Les Trépassés ne sont PAS des Vampires ! Quant à la précision demandée… je ne préfère pas répondre, puisqu'on le saura très bientôt…

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui passent sur cette fic, et à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires !

**Note de la Bêta **: Alors d'après vous que va encore nous inventer Zinzinette dans cette histoire …. Ça fait presque peur à chaque fois qu'elle nous donne un nouveau chapitre … allez bonne lecture …

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Le Lien des Trépassés**

**Chap 2 :** Le consentement de Dumbledore

**/SS/**

Après mon cours, je vais sans tarder au bureau de Dumbledore. L'envie de sang commence à se faire impérieuse, elle tyrannise mes sens. Mon Captif s'éveillera bientôt, je l'espère. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il n'arrive pas à maturité.

Pas Potter. Pas Potter. Pas Potter. Merlin, pitié pas Potter !

- Severus ? Il y a un problème ? Vous êtes tout pâle…

Un ricanement se fait entendre dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

- Albus, mon Captif est l'un des membres du Trio d'Or, ça ne fait aucun doute. J'en ai reçu la confirmation pendant le cours. Son sang me rend déjà presque fou.

- En es-tu sûr Severus ?

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour cela, Khan le sait, s'il a sentit son Captif, il ne peut pas se tromper.

- _Khan_ ?

- Oui, dans le Cercle, c'est son nom. Severus n'est que son nom de sorcier, Khan celui des Trépassés.

- Miss, vous nous connaissez ?, demandais-je, intrigué par la femme encapuchonnée qui enseigne les Défenses.

- Oui, je suis la Captive de Tingör. Il va arriver sous peu.

- Albus, je dois tuer le membre du Trio qui est mon Calice. Je…

- Il n'en est pas question !, tonne le Directeur.

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer…

Une voix douce mais pourtant ferme nous fait nous retourner.

- Rina, j'aurais besoin de m'abreuver.

- Tingör, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas m'appeler ainsi en public !

- Hum, tu préfères que je t'appelle Kata comme avant ? Alors ce sang ?

- Viens-là.

Tingör abaisse la capuche de sa compagne et se penche sur son cou pour faire son office. Après quelques secondes, il relèvela tête du cou offert. Il lui murmure quelques mots inaudibles qui la font rougir.

Il se tourne enfin vers Albus qui les contemple, fasciné par le spectacle que nous donnons.

- Veuillez m'excuser, j'avais besoin de reprendre quelques forces.

- C'est tout naturel.

- Khan, as-tu trouvé ton Captif ?

J'esquisse une grimace.

- J'ai le choix dans le Trio d'Or. Trois élèves à Gryffondor : Potter, Weasley, Granger. Son sang me rend fou. Déjà.

- C'est une bonne chose, l'élève s'en apercevra rapidement. Dumbledore, je vous explique : un Trépassé est une sorte de vampire, mais n'en est pas un à proprement parler. Nous ne sommes pas les mêmes créatures et nos capapcités sont un peu différentes. Il boit le sang du Calice appelé aussi Captif. En général, ils vivent ensemble, cela évite toute discorde territoriale. Pour devenir Calice, le Trépassé doit tuer la personne qui le rend fou avec son sang. Bien sûr, une transformation s'effectue pour le Captif. Il est certes mort, mais il devient notre pendant. Il nous nourrit de son sang, de sa chair, il nous protège, nous soigne en cas de besoin, et c'est réciproque. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer comment s'effectue la transformation car c'est complexe. Le Trépassé ressent une douleur énorme, indescriptible avec l'Héritage de son Sang, son corps se transforme et devient plus robuste. Sa seule faiblesse est ce Calice, leur contact doit être quotidien, et naturel. La transformation du Calice qui l'alimente est assez semblable mais la douleur est moindre, c'est plus une gêne, comme si les muscles étaient ankylosés. Il devient robuste mais également sujet à des crises de panique qui surviennent quand il manque de protection de son Trépassé. Si le Calice de Severus - ou de Khan – ne s'éveille pas, il ne pourra pas évoluer, et il est préférable de l'achever immédiatement. Si le Calice rejette son Trépassé, les deux meurent à petits feu. Les morsures ne sont pas douloureuses sauf si le Trépassé devient furieux à l'encontre du Calice. L'alliance du couple, leur complicité devient une force appréciable surtout en temps de guerre. Nous vous aiderons également, la communauté a donné son accord. Il n'y a qu'une condition non-négociable : Severus ne peut plus jouer à l'espion, il est également amené à cesser la pratique de la Magie Noire ou de Sorts Noirs qui pourraient tuer son Calice ou le faire sombrer dans la démence.

Tingör a parfaitement résumé la situation, il la présente de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse être refusée. Dumbledore doit s'incliner, le vieil homme réfléchissait en silence. Tingör et Katarina étaient ensemble, Rina dans les bras de ce dernier qui la tenait par la taille comme si elle était sa propre femme. Eux le voyaient ainsi.

Dumbledore a soupiré.

- Très bien, tu ne rejoindras pas les rangs de Voldemort et tu transformeras ton Calice. Préviens-moi quand le moment sera venu, et qui cela touchera.

- Oui, Albus, c'est la moindre des choses.

Je suis sortis en vitesse du Bureau directorial pour échapper à cette ambiance pesante. Tingör m'a également expliqué qu'il posera un sortilège de Trépassé sur la Marque pour que Voldemort ne puisse ni m'atteindre ni me trouver.

Le battement du Sang résonne dans mes oreilles, dans la Bibliothèque. Calme, envoutant, hypnotisant. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y aller. Là-bas, Granger, un livre fin entre les mains, et Potter avec.

J'élimine Weasley du Trio. Ouf. J'aurais eu un mal fou à vivre dans un endroit où ces rouquins proliféraient. Et voir Molly me houspiller pour prendre un petit déjeuner aurait ressemblé aux Enfers.

Entre Potter et Granger, qui était le mieux ?

La célébrité, fils de Potter Senior que je n'ai jamais pu voir en peinture ou la Je-Sais-Tout avec un livre greffé à la main ?

Hum, en la regardant, elle n'est pas si mal que ça. C'est juste ses cheveux, cette crinière indomptable et ses affaires qui la desservent. Avec un tempérament de Captive, son physique peut être amélioré, quant au second point, je peux me débrouiller comme un grand.

Oui, entre un homme et une femme, je reste hétérosexuel dans mes gouts, Granger pourrait aller mais Potter… Potter ! Par les boxers de Salazar, quel cauchemar !

Je vais dans la réserve pour trouver le livre des Trépassés, et continuer ma lecture, bercé par ce cœur qui deviendrait le mien dans peu de temps, du moins je l'espérais.

**/HG/**

Un battement de cœur frappe fort dans ma tête et prise de picotements désagréables dans le cou et le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je dois rentrer à la Tour pour me reposer. Une fois n'est pas coutume puisque je lisais un manga moldu sur les relations entre vampire et calice.

Je me pose dans le dortoir. Là, sur mon lit, je ferme les yeux et je m'endors.

**/SS/**

Le cœur s'éloigne de moi. Il reste pourtant dans le château.

Agréable berceuse.

Ma lecture avançant assez rapidement, je peux rentrer dans mes quartiers pour boire une potion, Substitut Sanguin pour calmer mes nerfs qui semblent être à fleur de peau.

_Ne pas s'attaquer à un élève, quel qu'il soit._

Self contrôle. Comme toujours du reste.

_Captif. Je dois te trouver au plus vite, pour toi comme pour moi. Notre santé physique comme mentale l'exige._

_Calice. N'aie crainte. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureux. N'aie pas peur de moi. Laisse-moi te localiser. Laisse-moi te voir. J'ai besoin de toi. Si tu savais à quel point… Je t'en prie._

_Calice, mon Captif, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi, ton Trépassé, te trouver, t'aimer, te chérir comme il se doit._

_Calice, révèle-toi à mes yeux. Laisse-moi te voir, accepte-moi._

**/HG/**

Quelque chose me réveille. Des picotements partout dans mon corps, sur ma peau et _dans_ mon corps comme une réaction allergique, comme une maladie qui couve comme un problème insidieux et lancinant.

Je tente de me lever. Mes jambes me semblent faites de coton. Ma tête tourne. Je suis comme fiévreuse. Le corps en feu, je quitte mon dortoir en vacillant dangereusement, mon manga dans la main. Ce livre ne veut plus me quitter, comme s'il avait une volonté propre.

Quelque chose m'appelle. L'écho se fait moins flou, et pourtant je suis incapable de saisir de quoi il retourne. Le sang cogne dans mes tempes, le battement de mon cœur doit s'entendre à quinze kilomètres à la ronde.

Je dégringole les escaliers comme un automate. Mon corps est parcouru de violents frissons, et j'ai l'impression qu'un étau enserre mon cœur, le faisant battre irrégulièrement, brusquement, douloureusement.

Arrivée devant la porte de la Grande Salle, je m'évanouie.

Juste avant que mes yeux ne se referment, je distingue à peine cette ombre floue, obscure et ce murmure.

- Captive, tu as enfin répondu à mon Appel.

On me soulève comme si je n'étais qu'un poids plume. Je cesse de réfléchir plus avant, et le voile noir tombe sur mes yeux comme tombe le rideau à la fin d'une pièce de théâtre.

Votre verdict ? Que pensez vous donc de ce chapitre ?


	3. Le début de la fin

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Rowling, sauf l'idée des Trépassés, Tingör et Katarina m'appartiennent.

**Petite info :** ce chapitre est construit sur le point de vue de Severus uniquement, mais ne nous inquiétez pas, le chapitre prochain donnera des points de vue différents… je l'espère.

Je remercie TWICK pour son fabuleux boulot de bêta, qui a envie de me trucider, de camper devant chez moi, je crois qu'elle a envie d'ouvrir ce qui me sert de cerveau pour savoir la suite de cette fic…

Je remercie également tous les lecteurs, et ceux qui laissent des commentaires, qui sont toujours les bienvenus !

**Note de la Bêta :**ce n'est que le troisième chapitre et pourtant on veut déjà la suite pour savoir ce que ces deux là vont encore nous inventer. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire pour savoir ce que Zinzinette va nous inventer. La suite la suite on veut la suite …

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Le Lien des Trépassés**

**Chap3 :** Le début de la fin

**/SS/**

Ma Captive est allongée sur le canapé de cuir, dans mes quartiers. Elle est toujours évanouie.

Accroupi sur mes talons, j'attends qu'elle relève ses paupières. J'ai appelé Tingör. Je ne veux pas la blesser, sa mise à mort est déjà suffisamment pénible comme cela.

Ma Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Un sourire fugace mais tendre éclaire brièvement mon visage avant que je n'entende les pas du Trépassé. Je me compose un visage neutre.

- Miss Granger donc. Laisse-la se réveiller et explique-lui, me dit-il.

- Pourquoi s'est-elle évanouie ? Je ne lui ai rien fait.

- L'Appel cause un certain nombre de désagréments : picotements, sueurs froides, douleur thoracique, les jambes en coton, une sorte de fièvre, une chaleur non négligeable, un feu dans le corps, et la lucidité s'en va, a répondu une autre voix.

- Merci Rina.

- Tu l'as appelée assez fort, le corps humain n'est pas habitué à ce désordre, il n'est pas fait pour avant que le Trépassé l'ai tué. Elle ne va pas tarder à se remettre, ta proximité accélère le processus.

- D'où tires-tu tout ce savoir ?

- De ma propre expérience, et des nombreuses conversations que j'ai eues avec les autres.

Je _ressens_ plus que je ne vois ses paupières se relever. Sans aucun contrôle de ma part, mes crocs se sont allongés et mes yeux se sont mis à luire de cette teinte rouge sombre presque noire. Je me relève et je la redresse de façon à ce qu'elle soit assise.

- Où suis-je ? Pro… Professeur ?

- Miss Granger, vous êtes dans mes appartements, une discussion va être nécessaire. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Je tends la main vers l'ouvrage. Un manga. Avec une trame d'histoire vampirique.

- Bien. Captive. Quelle analyse faites-vous symboliquement d'une scène de morsure de vampire ?

- Je…

Elle rougit. Elle s'empêtre dans ses pensées, je note.

- C'est une scène de viol, Miss. Pourquoi croyez-vous que les filles sont vierges dans ces histoires ? Le vampire leur prend tout : leur dignité, leur vie, leur famille, le sang, le corps. Il tue pour le sang, cette chose qui les rend intenable. Comme le désir pour les humains. On les fait passer pour des bêtes sanguinaires pour cette raison.

- Vous en êtes un ?

- Non. J'appartiens – depuis peu – à une communauté de par l'Héritage de mon Sang. Que savez-vous des Trépassés, Miss ?

- Absolument rien du tout. Je n'ai jamais rien lu là-dessus.

- A un certain âge, différent pour chacun, nous recevons cet Héritage, qui modifie notre condition. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous mourrons dans une douleur atroce. Et il nous faut nous nourrir de sang. Un Trépassé n'est pas un vampire même si nous avons un certain nombre de choses en commun : la force, le besoin du Sang, une vue bien meilleure, une ouïe fine. Et nous avons la capacité d'Appel, de Réveil.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Il nous permet de trouver un Captif, une sorte de Calice qui nous assure une stabilité nécessaire, il confirme et termine notre transformation. En revanche, pour que cela arrive, le Trépassé doit tuer son calice.

Elle agrandit les yeux de stupeur et s'écarte de moi.

- Tuer le Calice et le faire renaître pour lui faire changer de statut est nécessaire. Il nous nourrit, nous protège, nous soigne. Et nous le chérissons plus que tout. En général, la relation s'installe comme un couple normal. Le lien se créé pour l'éternité. Si le Calice rejette le lien, il rejette le Trépassé et les deux s'étiolent à petit feu jusqu'à mourir de chagrin**, **lui expliquais-je calmement. Ma magie vous a choisie car nous sommes complémentaires. Je n'ai rien prémédité, je ne connaissais même pas cette communauté. Ni l'Héritage de mon Sang. Veuillez me croire Miss, continuais-je dans ma lancée. Votre professeur de défense pourra vous éclairer, elle est elle-même un Calice. Je ne ferais pas le lien sans votre accord. En outre, je me dois de prévenir le Directeur de votre identité. Une dernière chose : la complicité qui unit le couple nous permet une puissance incroyable, nos forces se décuplent, et pour abattre le seigneur des Ténèbres, elle serait la bienvenue, j'ajoute pour finir mon monologue.

Elle me regarde fixement sans un mot comme sous l'emprise d'un sort de pétrification. Lentement, elle cherche ses mots :

- Je… Vos yeux… Vous avez besoin de sang ? De mon Sang ?

- Ah. J'aurais effectivement besoin de votre sang, mais je peux toujours prendre un de ces infâmes ersatz.

- Infâmes ? Hum… Je suppose que seul le sang du Calice vous rassasiera. Pouvez-vous boire mon sang sans pour autant me transformer immédiatement ?

Je la regarde, interloqué. Ma surprise doit paraître sur mon visage. Elle s'agite mal à l'aise.

- Vous voulez me faire avaler votre sang ? Malgré tout ce que je vous ai fait ? Malgré le fait que j'ai tué les Potter, et un grand nombre de personnes ? Malgré mes actes monstrueux ?

Elle hoche la tête à chacun de mes morceaux de phrases, puis elle s'explique :

- Je sais qu'on vous a marqué jeune, nous avons un esprit malléable et idéaliste à cet âge-là, quelqu'un possédant un charisme comme le possédait Voldemort peut nous pousser à faire des choses que l'on regrette tout le restant de notre vie. Je ne vois pas en vous la terreur des cachots, mais un excellent professeur et… Un homme.

Elle baisse la tête, peut-être par peur de ce que je suis et de ses dernières paroles. Ce n'est pas l'agaçante élève que j'ai sous mes yeux, juste une jeune femme qui m'accorde une certaine rédemption, sans juger de part les apparences. La plaie dans mon cœur concernant mon passé semble vouloir se refermer tout doucement à ces mots.

Le couple de Trépassé nous a laissé seuls quelques minutes avant ces explications. Je pose deux doigts sous son menton que je relève pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

- N'ayez pas peur de vos paroles Miss. Le Captif ne doit jamais avoir peur de son Trépassé. Enfin si vous m'acceptez en tant que tel.

- Y'a-t-il un moyen pour que vous buviez mon sang sans pour autant me transformer ? A-t-elle insisté.

J'hoche de la tête et je me penche vers elle.

- Détendez-vous. Je vais y aller doucement.

Ma bouche se colle dans son cou, lèvres closes. J'ouvre les lèvres après avoir humé son odeur quelques secondes. Mes crocs s'allongent jusqu'à toucher sa peau fine et douce.

Doucement, j'appuie sur la peau, en tentant de trouver le moyen de ne pas lui faire de mal. Je suis récompensé par un petit gémissement, je sens ses doigts s'agripper à ma robe de sorcier. Une sorte de feu liquide envahi mon corps, le stimulant plus que nécessaire.

Son sang est un régal, je bois doucement par petites gorgées. Le gout métallique du fer contenu dans cette boisson est bien présent, tout comme le sucre. J'ai l'impression d'être au Paradis.

Sauf que nous n'avons _pas_ fait sa transformation.

Par Merlin, comment vais-je tenir maintenant que j'y ai gouté ? J'ai envie de la vider de son sang. Il est temps que je me maîtrise, la bête chez moi vient de faire son apparition.

Dumbledore va me _tuer_ lorsqu'il saura que j'ai effectué un acte de vampirisation dans l'enceinte de l'école, sur une élève, Miss Granger qui plus est.

Petite Gorgone qui m'a proposé son sang délicieux, m'abreuver à ce cou, accroché comme une sangsue, fou que je suis ! Mais quel _pied_ !

Je m'arrache d'elle, le souffle court, tremblant de désir. Elle m'observe, échevelée comme après un délicieux _combat_. Elle écarquille les yeux puis rougit.

La seconde d'après, elle s'enfuit ventre à terre de chez moi.

Nul doute qu'elle a dû avoir un échantillon de mes propres pensées.

Et Dumbledore qui va m'incendier… Tingör, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit à quel point c'est _bon_ !

OOOOOOO

**Voilà, voilà ! Que pensez-vous de ce 3è chapitre ?**


	4. Un ami qui vous veut du bien

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Rowling, sauf Tingör, Katarina « Rina », les Trépassés et je fais un clin d'œil à l'univers d'Elizabeth Vaughan avec le terme de « Captive » (mais cela n'a rien à voir).

Je remercie TWICK de sa présence en tant que Bêta, qu'amie, et pas mal de chose dont je ne dirais rien. Je remercie tous les lecteurs de venir lire les publications, et également les créateurs de ces sites de fanfictions sans qui cela n'aurait pu exister, c'est un terrain de jeu très vaste !

Je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter : les moustiques sont des enragés !

**Note de la Bêta :**Je ne sais pas vous mais après avoir lu ce chapitre, la suite me fait quelque peu peur. Mais d'un côté je veux la suite plus que tout ….

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

**Le Lien des Trépassés**

**Chap 4 :** Un ami qui vous veut du Bien

**/HG/**

Mon instinct me dit de fuir. Réfugiée dans le dortoir des filles, je souffle enfin. Je passe ma main dans mon cou, là où la morsure me picote. Je passe dans la salle de bain pour faire un état des lieux. Deux marques de crocs, repérables à cinq cents bornes à la ronde. Il faut que je cache ça, que disent déjà Lavande et Parvati à propos d'un sort pour cacher les suçons… ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Tant pis. A la guerre comme à la guerre.

- _Dissimulo_.

La marque des crocs se recouvre d'un voile fin la cachant. Bien utile ce sort.

Je viens d'offrir mon sang à un vampire. « _Un Trépassé._ » corrige ma conscience.

J'ai eu peur qu'il me demande de rester cette nuit. J'aurai été incapable de lui dire non, avec ce regard incendiaire hypnotisant et les incisives saillantes - image un peu trop érotique à mon gout – qui viennent de percer ma chair. L'idée qu'il boive mon sang me fait rougir au vu de cette intimité plus qu'étrange.

Je comprends beaucoup mieux ce qui me fascine dans les scènes dessinées des mangas se déroulant dans un univers où les vampires existent.

Le professeur Snape est devenu quelqu'un d'obsédant, aussi soudain que cela puisse paraître. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à cette morsure… Absolument délicieuse passé le moment où il a percé la peau, et si… Frustrante par ailleurs.

Est-ce cela qui unit le couple ? Cette soudaine fringale de protection, de passion assez étrange puisque démentielle.

**/SS/**

L'état de ma Captive est assez surprenant. Divers sentiments semblent se bousculer à chaque seconde que Merlin fait. Un imbroglio perturbant.

Une sorte de folie prête à exploser dans ses veines, la même que la mienne, même si je sais me maitriser davantage. Une certaine peur s'infiltre également, peur de son désir qui brule sa peau et qui donne des picotements dans le ventre.

Elle en a peur car il n'a rien de commun puisque presque insupportable, dévastateur, si _fort_ qu'il doit lui sembler qu'on lui arrache la peau… douleur identique à la mienne !

**/HG/**

Je ne sais plus comment me comporter, vers qui me tourner, Ginny ne peut pas comprendre sur ce coup-là. En fait… Le professeur a dit…

_Le professeur de DCFM !_

Je fonce jusque sa salle de classe, à toute vitesse, fendant le flot des élèves comme une torpille dans un océan.

- Miss Granger ? Je suis surprise de vous trouver ici, au vu de votre excellent niveau en cours, je sais que vous n'avez pas besoin de poser des questions sur les sortilèges vu en classe.

- Je… Non. Ce n'est pas à propos de cela. Je…

- Ne restons pas là, sur le seuil de la porte, au vu et au su de tout le monde, bien qu'ils aillent tous se restaurer à la Grande Salle. Ne t'inquiète pas si la notion du temps te semble erronée, c'est également un des effets qui arrive après que ton trépassé ait prélevé du sang.

La porte s'est fermée doucement derrière moi avec un bruit feutré, un bruit de succion m'a appris qu'elle avait verrouillé efficacement la porte, de même qu'elle avait apposé un sort de discrétion.

- C'est à propos de ce soir, je suppose Hermione. Appelle-moi Katarina, ou Rina comme tu le souhaites, et tutoie-moi je te prie.

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Je… j'ai offert mon sang au professeur.

La femme en face de moi écarquille les yeux de stupeur.

- Comment Khan, le professeur, a-t-il prit la chose ? Comment a-t-il réagit ?

- Eh bien. J'ai dû insister un peu au départ. Et… c'était euh… le paradis ? Je… Quand il a fini de boire, il m'a regardé d'une façon si… C'est effrayant, comme s'il allait me dévorer ou me sauter dessus au choix, et… j'ai fuit.

Elle hoche de la tête.

- Je comprends. Quand le lien, le « contrat » comme nous l'appelons n'est pas effectué, le désir est énorme, tu as eu une chance énorme que Khan t'ai laissé partir. Il s'est retenu, je suppose. Il va être d'une humeur de chien, je pense. Laisse-moi t'expliquer : il ne pense plus qu'à continuer, fixer le contrat, aller plus loin, boire ton sang, reposer dans ta chaleur. Si tu as pu partir, c'est qu'il s'est débrouillé pour que tu puisses partir, il ne t'aurait pas laissé le choix si tu avais trop attendu. Peu de Trépassés peuvent se maîtriser à ce point, un mythe chez nous. C'est à cause de l'instinct, de notre condition, et de ce que nous sommes. Pour Khan, je crois que c'est l'idée du remord d'embarquer quelqu'un là-dedans, il rechigne à prendre le Calice que sa magie lui a montré. Il a beaucoup de sorts noirs qui sont encore présents en lui.

- Je… Ce n'est pas cela le problème… c'est… Je ne sais pas quoi faire de tout cela, j'ai envie d'aller m'enterrer dans un coin perdu, de peur… De peur de céder à la tentation.

- Je vois. Je ne peux pas t'aider. Tout ce désir doit provenir du Trépassé, je pense, je ne peux pas t'expliquer, je ne maîtrise pas ce sujet. Je ne suis que la Captive.

- Je… Merci pour tout professeur.

Je sors, encore plus perdue qu'au départ. N'y a-t-il aucune âme qui ne puisse m'éclairer à ce sujet ?

- Miss Granger, je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin vous parler sans cet inconfort que vous avez ressentit un peu plus tôt. Je m'appelle Tingör, je suis le Trépassé associé à Rina. Allons parler de ce qui vous tracasse dans un endroit tranquille.

L'homme ouvre une porte donnant sur une salle de cours désaffectée.

- Vous n'avez pas eu les réponses escomptées avec Rina, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment savez-vous tout cela ?

- Je suis un ami qui vous veut du Bien. Je fais parti de la communauté des Trépassés. Je suis le vampire dans mon couple, en quelque sorte. Tu peux me tutoyer, comme c'est la coutume entre membre de notre communauté. Nous écopons également d'un nom différent dont nous nous servons. Tingör n'est originellement pas le mien. Ma mère m'a appelé Marek au départ. Katarina, elle, s'appelle Christine dans le monde humain.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ressenti tout ça ? Une relation entre élève et professeur est proscrite, je ne pourrais pas me retenir éternellement, je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année. C'est… Trop. Trop fort. Toute cette tension, comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête. Si je le recroise. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible, je vais lui sauter dessus.

L'homme sourit.

- Calme-toi jeune fille. C'est tout à fait normal. C'est parce que Severus te désire, toi, ton sang, le tout. Et cela influe sur ton propre désir. Le contrat qui vous lie n'est encore que très faible, il deviendra beaucoup plus puissant par la suite. C'est ce contrat – que nos dieux ont préparé dans leur écrin de velours – qui vous pousse à vous rapprocher, à prendre plaisir, à ressentir l'ampleur de vos sentiments. Votre contrat est d'autant plus fort à ce stade car Severus demande inconsciemment de l'amour, vu qu'il en a été privé depuis tout ce temps. Quand tu vas le croiser, je vais me débrouiller pour que vous puissiez vous voir sans incident notable. Je vais t'apposer un glyphe, tends ton bras gauche.

Je fais ce qu'il me demande sans aucune hésitation. Il pose sa main sur l'intérieur de mon avant bras. Une faible lueur blanche s'échappe de ses doigts. Une sorte de picotement frai engloutit ma peau où il crée le glyphe. Sa main retirée, une arabesque d'un blanc nacré bleu pâle est visible comme des paillettes ou de petites ampoules.

- C'est un glyphe de sécurité, d'apaisement. Severus va être affecté tout le temps que tu le porteras. Il ne s'effacera que quand vous aurez choisi d'unir vos destins. A présent, je dois te laisser ou Severus s'opposera à ma présence aux côtés de sa Captive.

L'homme part sans plus attendre. Je remonte ma manche pour dissimuler le glyphe aux yeux du monde.

**/SS/**

Un picotement m'englobe peu à peu, atténuant la tension qui m'habite jusqu'alors. Que peut bien fabriquer Tingör à ma Captive ?

Aussi anxieux que furieux, je me mets à tourner en rond dans mes appartements. Je déteste l'idée qu'il puisse interférer dans notre relation, une rage m'envahit comme un violent ouragan. Brusque, violent, brutal. Le gout de son sang encore dans ma bouche me calme doucement, comme un rappel, une promesse de notre Contrat que les Dieux ont établi.

Quelque part au fond de moi, la partie rationnelle est rassurée que le désir éprouvé ce soit atténué pour que nous puissions vivre sans que je ne l'emporte dans mes cachots pour faire sa transformation, pour que je mette un point final à ses jours.

Je suis inabordable à ce stade, le Trépassé dans toute sa puissance, les sentiments désordonnés qui nous viennent à ce moment sont destructeurs. Je peux tuer toute autre personne qui serait entrée dans cette pièce si cela n'avait pas été Minerva, avec son maintient raide, et le regard sévère, strict. Je croise son regard brièvement avant de me détourner.

- Voici donc l'état dans lequel cela te met Severus. Ce n'est que le début selon Rina. L'attente est d'un mois selon ses estimations.

- Elle n'en sait rien, j'ai craché.

- Explique-toi alors, a-t-elle dit sans broncher par le ton brutal que j'ai employé.

OOOOO

**Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? **


	5. Le Cercle des Trépassés

**Disclaimer :** tout à Rowling, excepté les personnages de Tingör et de Katarina, les glyphes viennent de mon esprit.

**Info :** petit clin d'œil à un ami pour les « sangsues ». A toi pilgrim !

**Note de la Bêta :** Et voilà enfin le moment que tout le monde attends … enfin presque parce que le sadique de Zinzinette nous coupe la transformation totale sur deux chapitres…. Espèce de barbare …

**Le Lien des Trépassés**

**Chap 5 :** Le cercle des Trépassés

**/SS/**

- Aucun de nous deux ne tiendra un mois. Minerva, ça se joue au feeling. Et mon instinct me donne une semaine maximum, si ce n'est pas moins. Ne la juge pas, mais elle m'a déjà offert son sang. Cela accélère les choses. A une vitesse folle. Je crains de devoir mettre rapidement une fin à sa vie. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que cela, tu peux me croire. Mais on a un contrat sur nos têtes, établis par les dieux Trépassés. C'est pire que l'Enfer, Minerva, c'est le Paradis. Son sang m'appelle. Je sais où elle est au mètre près. Je pense que Tingör s'est débrouillé pour apaiser la soif, je ne sais pas par quel moyen. Je suppose qu'Albus est au courant ?, finis-je par demander doucement.

- Oui, il est… Songeur, pour messieurs Potter et Weasley. Il se demande comment ils vont réagir. Apprendre sa mort, c'est le ciel qui va leur tomber sur la tête, leur trio s'effondrer, la fin du monde en quelque sorte.

- Je n'aurais pas besoin de beaucoup de temps, je table sur une vingtaine d'heures et je pourrais la rendre à la vie estudiantine. Evidemment, son physique aura changé un peu, ainsi que son caractère, je ne sais pas dans quel sens cependant. Je ne suis pas _devin_. Il faudra expliquer à ses amis, et à ses parents avant qu'une lettre de deuil du Ministère ne leur parvienne et ne mette la pagaille.

Minerva part régler le problème avec Albus après m'avoir salué d'un bref hochement de tête.

Je m'assoie sur le canapé où je contemple mes mains durant de longues heures. Des mains habiles, aux longs doigts fins, pourtant dotés d'une force surhumaine.

D'un vague mouvement de main, j'invoque un miroir. Je cherche longuement ce qui peut _lui_ plaire chez moi. Mes yeux plus que noirs, avec une sorte d'ombre pourpre, mes longues canines, digne des plus grands et dangereux prédateurs. Ma peau si _pâle_, livide, diaphane, éthérée comme un spectre. Je ne comprends pas. Le miroir disparaît dans mon soupir.

Je sors de mes appartements, il faut que je sorte. Là, au détour d'un couloir, je la croise, encadrée par ses amis, le Trio d'Or au complet. Elle écarquille les yeux, et son pouls s'emballe, devient erratique, un peu bancal. Sa main se pose sur son avant bras gauche, qui laisse à découvert un morceau de peau blanche, presque bleue nacrée. Un glyphe. Je sens toute la force tranquille de Tingör qui pulse et en bruit de fond son cœur battant maintenant furieusement. Sa température corporelle augmente, devenant incandescente. Son désir brutal ne s'estompera jamais, il ne lui épargnera rien. Qu'importe le glyphe, son effet est dérisoire.

La panique de la jeune fille est presque délectable, sauf qu'elle se met dans un état intérieur impossible. Pour la rassurer, j'esquisse une ombre de sourire. _Une_ _ombre_.

Je continue mon chemin, sans leur adresser la parole, si j'ouvre ma bouche, mes crocs s'enfonceront dans la chair tiède, délicate et palpitante de son cou.

Je révise rapidement mon jugement, nous ne tiendrons pas trois jours. Il est temps de mettre Albus au courant, pour lui donner toutes les implications de mon geste.

**/HG/**

Je le croise dans le couloir près de la Tour Gryffondor. Je crois me retrouver sur un bucher. Ma peau est brulante. Mon cœur a des dératés et s'emballe à la fois sans pouvoir se décider. Des spasmes envahissent mon ventre. Comme des papillons, des picotements ou même des sangsues.

Une ombre de sourire sur son visage détend imperceptiblement son visage, et je crois que je vais lui sauter dessus, là, tout de suite. Je veux qu'il prenne mon sang et bien plus encore, je n'arrive pas à exprimer cette pelote de sentiments. Je ne tiendrai plus guère très longtemps comme si le glyphe n'avait servi à rien.

**/SS/**

- Albus, je ne pourrais guère plus tenir que deux jours à compter de maintenant. Elle deviendra ma Captive et tout ce que cela implique. Je vais prévenir Rina.

- Nul besoin Khan. Tingör m'a prévenue qu'il avait posé un glyphe.

- Aucun effet, j'ai senti la tempête d'émotions qui l'a secouée rien qu'à ma vue.

- Tu as passé ton chemin, c'est l'essentiel. Le glyphe a assuré sa protection.

J'ai ricané, mes crocs découverts à la vue de tous. Une vision presque cruelle.

- Je ne connais même pas le rituel pour qu'elle soit mienne.

- La connaissance viendra en son temps.

La voix de Tingör venait d'assener cette sentence.

- Dumbledore, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de mettre Severus en quarantaine les jours qui vont précéder la mort de Miss Granger. Nous devenons incontrôlables. Irascibles. Intenables. Dangereux. Juste le temps de la renaissance de notre sœur, la compagne de Khan. Le soir de sa mise à mort, il viendra de nuit dans son dortoir l'enlever, comme c'est la coutume.

**/HG/**

Durant deux longues journées, nous n'avons pas vu le maître des potions. Nos cours annulés, je me suis avancée dans mes devoirs jusque la semaine suivante. Nous avons profité de nos heures libres. Et pourtant, il me semble que quelque chose se trame. Au midi du premier jour, le directeur se lève :

- Les cours de potions seront annulés pendant deux jours. Le professeur Snape étant retenu pour raisons personnelles. Jeunes gens, profitez de ce temps intelligemment.

A Poufsouffle et à Gryffondor, les visages s'éclairent. A Serdaigle, les élèves semblent se demander si les cours seront rattrapés, ils ne souhaitent pas avoir un trou manquant dans le programme. Quant aux Serpentard, leurs visages se renfrognent.

Les deux jours me semblent trop calmes. Quelque chose cloche, cela me fait tiquer. A la fin du deuxième jour, durant la nuit, j'ai ma réponse. Une ombre me fait sortir de mon sommeil paisible.

Elle se dresse là, en travers de mon regard endormi. Doucement, elle défait les draps et m'enlève du dortoir. Je ne peux dire un mot, toute engluée de sommeil.

Pourtant quand je veux parler aucun son ne s'échappe de mes lèvres entrouvertes.

- Je t'ai placée sous sortilège de mutisme, je ne pouvais prendre le risque de voir tout ton dortoir réveillé.

La voix est douce comme le velours contre mon oreille.

Lorsque nous arrivons aux appartements du professeur Snape, je réalise enfin. Ma Mort. Je vais affronter ma propre mort et elle sera le vainqueur.

Il me pose sur son canapé très doucement et me prend le visage entre ses deux mains. Mes yeux clos par le bien être qui afflue dans mes membres, je sens ses lèvres se poser un peu partout sur la peau de mon visage.

- Dis-moi que tu veux bien de moi. Je t'en prie, dit-il de sa voix rauque, douce, pressante.

Ma faiblesse doit se sentir, et ce n'est ni une capitulation, ni une reddition qu'il me demande, seulement de lui dire ce que je souhaite. Mes pensées s'enflamment comme des torches et rejoignent les siennes, et mon désir le sien.

Il me semble être un de ces papillons attiré par la lumière, cette lumière aveuglante, hypnotisante qui aura ma peau et mon dernier souffle.

Tout cela me semble être une chimère, un de ces rêves frustrants dont on ne sait pas s'ils sont un cauchemar. Perdue quelque part entre le Paradis et les Enfers, je me laisse emporter par cette folie ambiante. Je ne souhaite plus que passer mes insomnies à ses côtés.

Cet homme va me voler ma vie et mes derniers instants en tant qu'humaine mais je n'en ai cure. J'aurai peut être dû me méfier de cet homme mystérieux et de ses manières fascinantes. Et malgré tout ça, je n'ai pas peur, et je le laisse faire.

- Tu m'offres librement ta vie sur un plateau que je m'apprête à la dérober, j'espère que tu n'as pas de regret, dit l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs, ses crocs le long de mon cou frissonnant à son contact.

Et lorsqu'il perce ma peau, lorsqu'il me blesse, il a sans nul doute pu avoir un échantillon complet de mes pensées. Il sacrifie ma vie, mes émotions avec douceur en même temps qu'il s'abreuve de mon sang. Il nous condamne à l'éternité, et il me semble que rien d'autre que sa morsure ne compte. Il me guérit en s'abandonnant presque désespérément à mon cou. Mon monde ne tourne plus qu'autour de lui, sa douleur, et ses sourires seuls me préoccupent. Il n'y a aucune hésitation dans son geste pour m'enlever cette humanité dont je n'ai que faire sans lui. Il va tout m'enlever : ma famille, les amis, pour que je vive une éternité à ses côtés sans aucun regret, il aspire mon sang. Il n'y a qu'à côté de lui que j'existe, quitte à mourir cela me semble si peu. Il résume ce qui me construit. Il me prend dans ses filets. Enfers et Paradis se confondant enfin. Un froid s'insinue doucement à l'intérieur de moi, une douleur crucifiant ce qu'il me reste de ma vie qui file entre mes doigts inertes. Je pars ailleurs, l'esprit éclaté aux quatre coins du monde.

Un voile noir tombe enfin sur mes pensées.

**/SS/**

Je retire enfin tout le sang de son corps. Je la contemple, elle est froide et blanche, livide. Et pourtant si belle.

Je pose ma bouche sur la sienne, froide. Puis je glisse de nouveau le long de son cou, que je perce à nouveau et au lieu d'en retirer du sang, je fais passer mon désir de protection, d'amour, d'elle. Ma promesse de la protéger. Un glyphe se trace, les fines arabesques blanches, aveuglantes nacrées sur sa peau.

Elle ouvre les paupières sur des yeux voilés. Sublimes.

OOOOOOO

**Verdict ? Voulez-vous la suite ?**


	6. Avis de Tempête

**Disclaimer :**Tout à Rowling, sauf l'idée des trépassés qui m'appartiennent, de même Tingör et Rina sont à moi.

**Note de la Bêta :**Elle l'a fait …. Elle l'a fait…. Elle l'a fait …. Elle l'a fait … Hermione n'est plus Hermione. Que va-t-il arriver maintenant ? Comment vont réagir chacun ? Vivement la suite ….

**Le Lien des Trépassés**

**Chap6 :** Avis de tempête

**/SS/**

Elle m'attrape par la nuque soudainement. Elle pose d'autorité ses lèvres sur les miennes en femme consciente de ses désirs.

Je l'emporte dans ma chambre, et on se couche l'un contre l'autre, nous écoutons religieusement le silence de l'autre. Et bientôt, je la sens se crisper, ses muscles se tétaniser de douleur. Sa transformation se poursuit doucement. Elle devient plus froide que le granit glacial de la Bretagne : la douleur augmente visiblement au point de bloquer ses cordes vocales. Je ne comprends pas. Tingör m'a prévenu que sa transformation serait douloureuse. Ma logique d'humain hurle d'aller le chercher lui ou quelqu'un capable de calmer cette douleur implacable mais le Trépassé jaloux ne souhaite aucune intrusion du genre humain, hybride, ou mort et ce dernier domine le tout en cet instant.

**/HG/**

Clignement d'yeux. Douleur dans chaque parcelle de chair et de peau. Est-ce là mourir ? Clignement d'yeux. Brûlure glaciale dans chacun de mes membres. Insoutenable. Les pensées incohérentes. Blanc.

Une pensée siffle dans ma tête : les sorts noirs encore présents et activés pulsent à travers la morsure de mon Protecteur.

Calmant doucement ma respiration, me concentrer sur le système nerveux. Déconnection.

Silence partout autour de moi. Des yeux noirs ombrés d'une couleur pourpre. Protection. Calme. Sérénité.

Je grimace mais réussis à me redresser.

- Captive, que se passe-t-il ? D'où provient ta douleur ?

- Des sorts noirs que tu as utilisés peu avant l'Héritage de ton sang, Protecteur.

**/SS/**

La voix est calme, un peu froide. Loin des souvenirs de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout passionnée d'alors.

- N'aie pas peur de moi, Protecteur. Je suis la même sous la gangue de ta Captive.

Sa peau est d'une pâleur minérale et ses yeux noisette ont légèrement foncés. Ses pommettes saillent la peau comme l'arrête d'un couteau. Les membres se sont allongés, se sont solidifiés, en harmonie. Sa crinière devient ondulée en lionne mondaine, civilisée mais non moins mordante. Le mélange est dangereusement explosif et il me plait énormément.

Elle tend une main vers moi, et me touche au niveau du haut du torse. D'un geste, nous nous rallongeons. Silencieusement, elle s'enroule autour de moi, comme cherchant une chaleur inexistante. Je passe un bras autour de ses hanches.

Je suis bien et j'y resterai des heures, l'éternité ainsi. Pourtant, je dois la rendre à Potter et à Weasley. A cette pensée, je me crispe à tel point que je me fige comme une de ces étranges statuettes façonnées par les moldus.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous ennuie, Protecteur ?

- Potter et Weasley.

Une rage sans nom, glaciale déferle dans mes membres. Je ne permettrai à personne de toucher à ma Captive.

**/HG/**

La douleur qui tend mes muscles est encore vaguement présente. Ce que ressent mon Trépassé m'inquiète beaucoup plus. J'aimerai le savoir détendu.

- Khan, ces idiots de cornichons ne m'intéressent pas, calme-toi. Si l'un d'eux ose faire quoi que ce soit, je les remettrai à leur place. Une Promesse sur mon Sang.

Il me regarde, ses yeux noirs, rouges sombres, me fixent. Se font plus sanguins.

La lueur s'évanouit et il me sourit.

**/SS/**

Notre journée et notre nuit se succèdent dans un calme réparateur. Nous parlons à peine, elle s'endort dans mes bras. Pour le moment, nos corps n'ont pas fusionnés. Cela viendra plus tard, le Lien ne demandant pour l'instant rien de plus. Nous verrons cela en temps voulu.

Le jour se lève. Ma Captive se réveille en s'étirant avec cette grâce féline hypnotisante.

A présent, je regarde ma porte qui vient de se refermer.

Je la sens marcher dans les couloirs, le froid des dalles au sol ne la préoccupe guère.

Bientôt, je la sens rentrer dans la Tour et ses amis l'assaillent de questions et de remarques.

- Hermione ! Par Merlin, où as-tu disparu pendant ces quelques jours ?

- J'avais… Des choses à faire qui ne vous regardent pas.

- Hermione… Tu es… Tu es…

C'est ce rouquin qui bégaie. Hermione hausse un sourcil, elle attend la suite. Elle ne bronche pas et le rouquin rougit comme un de ces idiots guidés par leurs hormones. La pointe de ses oreilles et ses joues sont à présent rouge de gène.

- Et bien… Euh… Tu es… Superbe.

Hermione sourit, un sourire un peu distant.

- Merci Ronald.

Le ton est cordial, sans plus.

Fatalement, le rouquin reprend. Encore tout ébaubit par son audace, il souhaite changer de sujet, se croyant drôle, il aborde une bombe à retardement.

- Tu sais, tout de suite, avec ton sourcil haussé, tu ressemblais à l'autre Batard des cachots… Enfin, tu es plus belle, Eh ! Ne te vexe pas ! Je…

Une gifle le cueille au beau milieu de sa phrase, le faisant se taire.

- Ronald Billius Weasley jamais plus tu ne diras un mot de travers, insultant envers mon Protecteur ! Suis-je bien claire ?

Hermione gronde son mépris et sa colère comme un animal. Blessée indirectement pour moi, elle souhaite réparer ce tort que son ami ne lui a pas épargné.

Les deux garçons la regardent : l'un semble faire une crise d'apoplexie, l'autre me semble bizarrement songeur, trop silencieux. Cet _enfant_ arrogant et insolent aurait dû répliquer quelque chose. Est-ce parce que c'est Hermione et qu'il… ?

Je siffle furieusement à cette idée, Minerva me regarde suspicieusement, Rina lève la tête, croise mon regard, hoche la tête, la replonge dans ses copies. Sans un mot.

Ma Captive se fige : mon changement d'humeur est perçu. Sans dire un mot, elle s'esquive pour venir ici et faire amende honorable, ses amis sur les talons.

Elle arrive comme une tornade, plus livide que jamais et vient se cramponner à moi, le visage caché dans mes robes.

Ses amis derrière elle hoquètent de stupeur. Je m'en moque comme d'une guigne. Rina de son côté a fait évacuer les professeurs, le tout en silence.

Hermione utilise la Légilimentie avancée, et sa voix apeurée, craintive, rapide s'introduit dans mes pensées :

_«_ _Protecteur, croyez-moi, je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il vous manque de respect. Je vous prie de me croire. Je vous présente mes excuses et… »_** Ł**

_« C'est assez Captive… »_** Ł**

Elle se tend en attendant sa sentence, la punition qu'elle croit écoper. Au lieu de ça, j'énonce des paroles à haute voix :

- Monsieur Weasley, je vous prierais à l'avenir de ne plus jamais m'insulter en face de ma Captive. J'espère que vous saisissez. J'en ferais une affaire personnelle en cas contraire, et je serais fort marride blesser ma Captive. Et croyez-moi Potter, jamais vous ne poserez aucun petit doigt dessus. Elle est à _moi_.

Le besoin de son Sang m'assaille Brusquement, et elle m'offre son cou sans aucune résistance. Mes crocs s'allongent devant ces morveux et je les plante dans sa chair sucrée.

Je fais mon office et quelques instants plus tard, je lèche sa peau pour qu'elle cicatrise plus rapidement. Potter me fixe et me dit calmement, presque sérieux et consterné :

- Mais qu'avez-vous fait Professeur ?

OOOOO

**Votre verdict ? Non ne me tuez pas pour cette fin… ! Bientôt la suite !**


	7. Sombre Visage

**Disclaimer :**Tout à Rowling, sauf l'idée des Trépassés qui m'appartiennent, de même Tingör et Rina sont à moi. En fin de chapitre, vous allez trouver un truc en breton, c'est une danse… « An Dro » signifie « un tour »….

**Note de la Bêta :** Zinzinette veut notre mort …. Ou plutôt la sienne … il faut que je cours vite lire la suite …

**Le Lien des Trépassés**

**Chap7 :** Sombre Visage

**/SS/**

La question de Potter l'arrogant me vrille les tympans. Qu'ai-je _fais_ ?

Je vois rouge, littéralement – au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Le morveux est anormalement calme. Pourquoi ne crache-t-il pas son venin dès à présent ? Pourquoi Harry _James_ Potter ne s'emballe-t-il _pas_ ? A-t-il _grandit_ par hasard ? Il n'a même pas sa baguette en main, pas que cela changerait grand-chose d'ailleurs.

Je commence à tourner autour de lui pour le jauger.

- Recule Ron. _Maintenant _!

La voix de ma Captive tranche le silence épais de la pièce. Mes sens m'apprennent qu'il se met hors de ma portée. Je reste fixé sur Potter qui ne bouge pas, qui ne tremble pas.

Il est simplement calme.

Ça ne colle pas du tout.

- Protecteur ?

La voix de ma Captive est inquiète. Incertaine. Je me replie stratégiquement derrière elle, et j'encercle sa taille de mes bras.

Là. Instantanément, elle se calme, se sent protégée, rassurée.

- Khan, au lieu de ruer dans les brancards, tu devrais peut être Présenter ton Couple.

Et voilà Tingör qui intervient.

Je le regarde avec mon regard le plus noir possible… Mais il ne bronche pas. Il est encore plus agaçant que Dumbledore à ce jeu-là.

- Allons Khan, reste avec Hermione. Je m'occupe de renseigner ces deux jeunes gens. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

L'agaçant personnage disparaît avec ces deux gamins horripilants.

Un répit, un moment de libre avec mon Calice. Il est le bienvenu. Hermione semble hésitante. J'enfouis mon nez dans le creux entre l'épaule et le cou. Paix. Bien-être. Que c'est agréable.

Hermione a le visage contre mon épaule. Je pourrai rester comme ça des heures. Nos regards se croisent.

- Tes yeux sont redevenus normaux.

Elle me sourie et me tends ses lèvres que je happe comme un gourmand. Ce moment de calme me fait prendre la mesure de ce qui pourrait nous lier pour l'éternité, une fois Voldemort envoyé six pieds sous terre définitivement.

Je sais par le fou glucosé – mais comment fait-il pour ne pas être atteint de diabète ? - que le morveux, fils de James Potter a déjà détruits quelques horcruxes. Le journal de Jedusor, la bague des Gaunt, et le médaillon de Serpentard que Regulus Black souhaitait déjà détruire à l'époque. Trois sur sept donc. Assez étrangement, la Coupe de Poufsouffle allait se faire détruire par Lucius, graine de Trépassé en devenir. Il ne le sait pas encore mais Tingör m'a déjà mis dans la confidence. Ça ne tardera plus.

**/HG/**

La journée passe doucement, les garçons me regardent à distance en attendant de savoir quelle _créature_ je suis devenue. Ginny me saute dessus.

- On m'a prévenue, quelle bestiole te hante ?

- Euh… Je suis Captive.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Mes explications sont courtes, précises. Elle devrait comprendre. Ginny n'est pas bête. Pourtant, elle reste silencieuse.

- Captive ? Ce qui veut dire ?

- C'est le terme utilisé pour désigner le compagnon du Trépassé. Je suis son Calice en quelques sortes.

Elle cligne des yeux et finit par se détendre.

- Rassure-toi, _il_ n'est pas méchant.

Quelqu'un semble tirailler mes pensées. Il me murmure doucement d'un ton enjôleur de quitter la Tour pour le rejoindre dans ses appartements. Idée très tentante.

Je me lève, je m'excuse auprès de Ginny qui cache un sourire entendu et je pars le rejoindre.

**/SS/**

Elle entre chez moi et je la capture dans mes bras. Sans un mot, elle va choisir un livre dans ma bibliothèque personnelle. Quelque chose sur des objets connus, célèbres… Comme le diadème de Serdaigle qui a disparut, il y a longtemps du château.

Elle tourne les pages, se plonge dans sa lecture, collée à moi, sur le canapé. C'est un silence agréable qui nous enveloppe. Le feu crépite et la chaleur se diffuse dans la pièce.

Je sens comme un choc contre moi. Hermione fixe une page, c'est à propos du fameux diadème, horcruxe du Lord Noir. Je sais qu'Hermione est au courant.

- Alors il ressemble à ça.

Elle murmure ces quelques mots, un sourire nait sur ses lèvres.

- Severus, je sais où est le diadème.

Elle se lève et tente de bouger. Sans succès.

- Tu n'iras pas plus loin seule. Et surtout, on ne touche pas à cette vermine. La magie noire ne nous aime pas, je te rappelle. Je vais faire prévenir le Directeur.

Un morceau de parchemin arrive avec une plume. Je rédige la note en toute urgence. Celle-ci grille dans mes mains et disparaît.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore arrive par la cheminée.

- Miss Granger, je vous écoute.

- Il est dans la Salle sur Demande.

Elle nous y mène et sans un mot, passe trois fois devant le mur. Une porte apparaît et nous entrons, l'endroit est rempli de bric à brac. Enfin, nous sommes devant le diadème. Dumbledore conjure une bulle protectrice qui l'englobe et le fait léviter. Je ressens une vague douleur et je croise le regard de ma Captive qui serre les dents. Nous nous rendons au bureau de Dumbledore, Tingör et Katarina nous y attendent, Hermione nous surprend en marmonnant quelques mots :

- Une graine de Trépassé a germé. _Il_ se forme n'est-ce pas ?

Tingör et Rina me regardent. Le regard clair. _Lucius_.

Malgré les barrières anti-transplanage, nous sortons du château en tant que poussière et nous nous introduisons dans le Manoir de la même manière.

Lucius est au sol, tordu de douleur. C'est Hermione qui parle.

- Bienvenue dans le monde des Trépassés… Skandar.

Le voilà baptisé.

- Où est la Coupe ?

Il me regarde et laisse échapper quelques mots hachés par la douleur.

- Dans mon bureau.

Nous grimpons et j'entre dans sa tanière. En désordre depuis la mort de sa femme. La Coupe est sur le bois noir. J'invoque la poussière protectrice.

- Ash, enveloppe la Coupe et va au bureau du Directeur à Poudlard.

La poussière avale la Coupe et disparaît sans bruit.

Je repars voir Lucius, les autres sur mes talons. D'un signe de tête, nos mains se lient et dans un éclair blanc nous repartons vers Poudlard, un Trépassé de plus avec nous. Rina et Tingör vont le veiller, moi, je dois initier Hermione au dernier domaine pour terminer notre union.

Je la prends dans mes bras, et la couche sur mon lit, embrassant le moindre bout de peau dénudé. La passion prend le dessus très rapidement. Elle a Nommé un nouveau, et le Trépassé à l'intérieur est presque jaloux de cette attention, un lien se lie toujours entre celui qui Réveille et celui qui se transforme. Du feu coule dans mes veines et son sang me fait envie. Je caresse sa peau de mes mains, et me nourrit de son sang. Je ne suis plus que fou de désir, alors je murmure.

- An Dro.

J'ai enfin trouvé son nom de Captive.

OOOOOO

**Et voilà, qu'en dites-vous ? La suite ?**


	8. La Fidélité du Sang

**Disclaimer :**Tout à Rowling, sauf l'idée des Trépassés qui m'appartiennent, de même Tingör et Rina sont à moi.

**Note de la Bêta :**J'adore ce chapitre surtout comment Hermione et Severus font taire Lucius … c'est trop coooool…. Mais chut je ne dis plus rien c'est à vous de lire.

Vivement la suite ….

**Le Lien des Trépassés**

**Chap8 :** La Fidélité du Sang

**/HG/**

Severus me caresse avec ses yeux et marmonne quelques mots que je ne comprends pas. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure si fortement que du sang s'écoule dans ma bouche. Encerclée par ses bras et sa chaleur, mon cocon est fait de soie qu'aucune reine ne dédaignerait. Je vois des ombres qui se dessinent, s'étalent et s'animent sur le torse de mon homme, que j'essaie vainement de redessiner. Severus est plus pressant que jamais, je sais que le fait que Lucius aie été initié par moi lui fait peur. Cet aristocrate est resté bel homme quand il retire son masque de glace, je sais que cela effraie mon Protecteur et l'homme à l'intérieur de cette gangue. Je sais bien qu'il a peur de me perdre au profit de mon premier initié, de cette graine de Trépassé. Il sortira bientôt de terre tel un zombie dans ces films d'horreur. Heureusement, du moins je l'espère, la fin sera plus agréable. Il se révèle déjà une bonne recrue. Je sais qu'il est de mon devoir de le Veiller. Aussi vu que Severus choisit ce moment pour me lier à ses côtés, mon Initié attendra un peu que je prenne mes pleins pouvoirs. Je le maitriserai mieux comme cela. Cependant, j'ai autre chose à faire pour le moment… Une chose délicieuse parait-il. On me murmure que je vais l'adorer cette activité, que je vais demander grâce, et supplier de recommencer ce dont je ne doute pas.

Les yeux noirs de cet homme, de mon Protecteur me font fondre. Mes sensations sont troubles, noyées dans le plaisir. Et tout le reste s'évanouit.

**/SS/**

Je sais qu'elle pense à cette Initiation. Lucius ne sera guère facile à dompter. Il est sans doute pire que moi comme tête de mule.

Je la détends, et sous mes doigts, elle se cambre, se tortille, gémit de bien-être, sa réponse passionnée me grise et je m'enhardis diablement. Elle a déjà une partie de mon sang en elle, une morsure nous renforcera. Mes crocs s'enfoncent dans sa chair doucement. Notre danse se termine dans un feu d'artifice aigu à grands coups de cris.

**/HG/**

Je reprends doucement mon souffle, délicieusement écrasée par le corps de mon Protecteur. Je me demande s'il se rend compte à quel point il est sexy en diable avec ce draps qui ne recouvre que partiellement ses hanches.

Sa tête se relève, son visage au-dessus du mien, un sourcil levé, un sourire me disant qu'il n'y croit pas.

- Je ne pense pas que tu te doutes de l'apparence que tu dégages…

Ses yeux noirs s'obscurcissent encore davantage sous le désir qui le consume. Un désir qui ne me fait pas peur, mais qui réchauffe mes membres dans une délicieuse torpeur. Pourtant je n'y cède pas. Ma Graine de Trépassé m'attend. Je me demande si Lucius va m'aborder avec son _amabilité_ bien sentie ou s'il va rester coincé dans un silence boudeur digne d'un Sieur Malefoy.

Je sors du lit en ignorant la plainte grognonne et indignée de mon Trépassé. Je retrouve facilement la pièce qui abrite le dernier Trépassé en date. Ce dernier est trop vulnérable pour le moment. Je m'approche de lui, repousse une longue mèche blond platine de son visage et je pose ma main sur son front brulant.

Il ouvre les yeux, son regard d'ordinaire gris se glace instantanément. Ses traits se ferment hermétiquement.

- Miss Granger, que _pensez_-vous faire ici avec votre main sur mon front ?

Sa voix siffle dangereusement.

- T'initier cher Trépassé. La douleur va bientôt se calmer.

- Je ne vous permets pas de faire des familiarités à mon encontre.

- Ecoute-moi bien Skandar, ta mort est proche, je sens déjà que la douleur qui reflue de ton corps. Je suis celle qui va t'expliquer comment nous fonctionnons, et bien que tu soies mon aîné, tu es comme mon frère, très cher, alors les familiarités sont permises, du moment que tu restes dans des limites correctes pour Severus.

Je viens de lui clouer le bec. Je crois qu'il est perdu. Tant mieux, je me charge de lui indiquer le chemin.

- Bien, sois le bienvenu dans la communauté des Trépassés. Tu fais parti de cette catégorie, que l'on nomme également Protecteurs, leurs compagnes ou compagnons sont des Calices ou Captifs – c'est ce que je suis. A la mort humaine, vous renaissez avec un autre nom que ton initiateur sent. Un jour, tu sentiras que ta moitié existe, et tu l'initieras. Tu te nourriras de sang, du sien essentiellement, pour vous soigner et pour éviter des crises. Severus pourra t'expliquer ça. Je suis là pour Initier ta mort.

J'ai sentis une présence dans mon dos.

- Ne sois pas suspicieux Protecteur, et ne ronchonne pas.

Je m'adresse à lui sans le regarder puisque j'observe Lucius basculer.

**/SS/**

Même à l'article de la mort, Skandar-Lucius reste le même avec son maintien raide, voulant susciter une peur, une angoisse quelconque.

Pour le moment, il me faut me rapprocher de ma belle, de ma Captive. Son attention fixée sur le corps de cet homme me rend malade, me rend fou.

**/HG/**

Je sens la crise survenir chez mon Protecteur, je me retourne, et saisissant par la taille, je mords son cou faisant glisser son sang dans ma bouche, à son tour, ses crocs s'enfoncent dans le mien.

- Vous êtes des barbares dites donc.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas regarder quelqu'un manger ? C'est un moment privilégié Lucius. Ah. Et tente de séduire An Dro et je te réduis en miettes.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, sa jalousie aura ma peau. Cependant, l'expression sur le visage de Lord Malefoy en vaut la peine : une surprise totale.

Risible !


	9. Méfie toi de l'eau qui dort

**Disclaimer :**Tout à Rowling, sauf l'idée des Trépassés qui m'appartiennent, de même Tingör et Rina sont à moi.

**Note de la Bêta :**C'est moi ou il fait très chaud ici … Zinzinette je crois que tu as laissé quelque chose d'ouvert lol …. Attention âme sensible s'abstenir …. Lol… Comment ça je dois arrêter de dire des BETISES ?

**Chap9 :** Méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort

**/SS/**

Dumbledore me révèle les derniers détails à propos des deux horcruxes manquants. L'un des derniers artefacts n'est autre que Nagini, le serpent du Lord Noir. L'autre est problématique. Harry foutu Potter. Le gamin ne le saura qu'un peu plus tard. Il doit donner sa vie de son plein gré… Mais comment et par quel moyen renaîtra-t-il ? Ce n'est pas une Graine, je le sentais, je le _savais_. Hermione m'en voudra probablement… Je perdrai la seule chose qui est cher à mon cœur en ce bas monde.

**/HG/**

Le bureau du Directeur n'est pas insonorisé. Sur l'ordre direct et explicite de cet homme, j'ai récupéré le retourneur de temps et je me suis cachée dans l'ombre pour écouter la conversation. Dumbledore me protège sur ce coup. Je comprends mieux comment je vais protéger Harry. Evidement, mon homme ne sera pas au courant, il s'y opposerai sinon.

A la fin de leur conversation, je m'esquive. Je retourne voir Lucius, qui reste un peu endoloris par ses récentes utilisations de sorts Noirs.

Il reste froid envers moi, mais sans son mordant habituel. Il me pose un nombre élevé de questions, ce qui me surprend toujours de sa part, lui, le Serpentard oblige. Quand je lui en fais la remarque d'un ton amusé, il me répond avec son ton offusqué, un peu grognon « qu'il n'a pas le choix, et que s'il veut ne pas passer pour un imbécile, il lui faut tout savoir de cette communauté à laquelle il appartient désormais ».

Bien sur, sa curiosité est surtout basée à propos de la morsure. Cette idée le fascine.

Il doit aussi voir Drago pour lui expliquer sa situation, mais il refuse encore de le faire. Il argue qu'il doit savoir se contrôler parfaitement ce qui n'est pas encore le cas.

Cet après-midi ne fait pas exception à la règle.

- Qu'apporte la morsure au Couple ? Je ne comprends pas bien.

Il est plutôt doux, et évidement, liée à Severus, ce dernier sent le coup fourré made in Serpentard, made in Lucius Malefoy.

En attendant, j'essaye tant bien que mal de lui expliquer :

- C'est assez agréable, hormis si le Trépassé veut faire souffrir son Calice, pour le punir, pour le soumettre d'une certaine façon. Cela renforce le Couple et la confiance qui les lie. Cela assure également la santé, d'un côté comme de l'autre, le système des vases communicants en quelque sorte. Je crois que c'est aussi un besoin pour le Protecteur, une envie, un festin, mais également un acte passionné. Un couple déjà établi ne doit pas être dérangé, personne ne doit se mettre entre eux. Si un Trépassé dit célibataire courtise une Captive, ou tente de la mordre, c'est… Enfin ça ne se fait pas. Il risquerait probablement de se faire tuer sans aucun remords de la part du Protecteur.

- Donc si je te proposais de te mordre, cela me serait impossible ?

Sa curiosité me semble un peu lourde même pour moi, j'entends Severus feuler, et siffler dans ma tête.

Le sourire de Lucius est… celui d'un prédateur et la lueur étrange dans ses yeux gris me met mal à l'aise.

- Je refuserais. Les deux liés ne se mordent qu'entre eux, sauf pour protéger son compagnon s'il n'y a rien d'autre comme solution. L'intrusion dans le couple par le monde extérieur est barbare. Aucun homme ou femme, sorcier ou moldu, hybride ou créature et même Trépassé n'est toléré.

Severus commence à se demander s'il ne vaut pas mieux qu'il délaisse sa classe de deuxième année Poufsouffle-Serdaigle pour venir ici et mettre les points sur les « i » avec, je cite, « cet imprudent vaniteux qui se targuait de faire tourner la tête à ma compagne ».

- Lucius, cesse ces questions, Severus est mécontent et très irrité par tes propos.

Celui-ci continue de sourire, dans un coin de ma tête, Severus fronce les sourcils et aboie vaguement quelques chose à ses élèves. L'autre se met à tourner autour de moi, comme un de ces prédateurs. Je n'aime pas ça, ni la tournure que cela prend mais je peux faire face à la situation pour le moment. Lucius s'approche de moi et attrape une de mes mèches de cheveux. Je vois ses crocs sortir, je n'aime pas cela du tout.

Mon visage se ferme, se fait sévère. Je n'ai pas peur mais je suis tendue, prête à m'enfuir et sur mes gardes.

Severus n'est plus très loin et je sais qu'il accélère encore davantage, les yeux rouges sanguins, les crocs sur le point de sortir.

Un mouvement brusque ouvre la porte, et deux mains se saisissent de ma taille d'autorité. C'est Khan, il a besoin de montrer que je suis sa compagne. D'une brève pensée, grâce à sa capacité déconcertante, il bloque les mouvements de Skandar, et l'immobilise. D'un geste, sa morsure me procure un bien-être sans nom, je m'abandonne doucement, je coule, je sombre dans une chaleur intense. C'est bientôt le néant qui me rattrape mais avant de partir, j'entends quelques mots murmurés à mon oreille, rien qu'un simple conseil, sa voix est rauque et j'ai du mal à les comprendre. Son souffle chaud caresse mon oreille et ma peau me semble embrasée, un incendie partant de ma morsure le long de mes bras et vers le bas de mon corps. Cette morsure est érotique au-delà de tous mes rêves et de mes fantasmes. Il me semble que mon esprit me joue des tours. Severus est l'être qui me convient le mieux. Façonné comme dans mes rêveries. Non un prince charmant, je n'en ai jamais voulu, mais juste un homme intelligent qui sait me comprendre, au-delà de toute mesure, un homme qui a la passion de la lecture et du savoir. Sexy au-delà de mes espérances, et un homme avisé qui me murmure :

- Méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort et surtout de Lucius…


	10. Le Masque de la Captive

**Disclaimer :**Tout à Rowling, sauf l'idée des Trépassés qui m'appartiennent, de même Tingör et Rina sont à moi.

**Note de la bêta : **un meurtre ou un suicide j'hésite encore sur comment me débarrasser de Zinzinette, après tout j'ai déjà la suite donc je peux me passer d'elle…. Mais d'un côté, il y a une autre histoire en cours donc je ne sais pas trop …. On va la garder …. Dommage…

**Le Lien des Trépassés**

**Chap10 :** Le Masque de la Captive

**/HG/**

Je reviens tranquillement à moi. Tout contre Severus. Ses doigts me caressent doucement le flanc en un geste machinal. Il observe Lucius, toujours immobilisé. Je sors de son étreinte en douceur et je me dirige vers Skandar, je lui assène d'ailleurs une gifle magistrale avant de lui expliquer :

- Ecoute-moi sale gosse. Ne… Recommence… Jamais… Ça… Jamais. J'espère que tu me comprends bien. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te règlerai ton compte.

Il frotte doucement sa joue qui a rougit sous l'impact. Alors que je repars, il pose une main sur mon épaule, après s'être relevé très rapidement. Je n'ai pas peur. Aussi, je prends sa main et j'utilise sa force et son élan pour lui bloquer le bras douloureusement et le projeter au sol.

- Va voir Drago. Au fait, ne recommence pas. Ça sera pire la prochaine fois.

Je quitte la pièce suivie de Severus qui me fait remarquer :

- Tu es une vraie tigresse. Et bien plus méchante que moi. Il l'a mérité bien entendu.

Le reste du trajet se fait en silence. Nos chemins se séparent, je retourne à la Tour où je sais que je peux trouver Harry et Ron.

Les garçons sont là. Ils m'observent en silence, avant de me faire un sourire maladroit. Je m'assoie avec eux. Ils ne savent pas par quoi commencer. Je ne les en blâme pas.

- Non, il ne me fait pas mal, non, il n'est _absolument_ pas méchant avec moi. Oui, il reste ronchon, oui, je me débrouillerais pour qu'il n'ait plus les cheveux gras. Non, je ne sais pas s'il deviendra plus gentil avec vous. Et oui, je suis heureuse.

Après avoir répondu à leurs questions sous-jacentes, ils se détendent.

Je suppose qu'ils doivent avoir un peu peur, à propos de la morsure mais surtout que ce soit Severus.

Nevile arrive, nous propose une bataille explosive, que je décline mais que les autres acceptent.

**/SS/**

Ma belle est en sécurité dans sa Tour, loin de l'imbécile de Graine de Trépassé. Il était moins une avant que je n'extermine cet idiot vaniteux. Et il le sait. Rina et Tingör restent silencieux mais n'approuvent pas son attitude nonchalante.

Peut être qu'un glyphe de sérénité ou d'anti-agression serait utile. Je ne l'ai pas mentionné – nul besoin – puisque Tingör sait lire mes pensées, il y a un accès simplement. Cependant, ma Captive n'est pas encore suffisamment puissante pour l'apposer. Sa magie se renforce tranquillement.

Je suis dans mon bureau. Je remonte ma manche gauche de mon ample manteau car la peau me picote désagréablement. La peau fonce dangereusement à l'endroit même où aurait dû être la Marque. C'est très étrange, assez douloureux car si la douleur pour le moment n'est qu'un fourmillement de feu, il commence à s'accroître.

Voldemort se venge comme il le peut. Une flaque d'encre se meut* sur ma peau, rampant en langue de feu. Je me lève en titubant comme l'un de ces immondes ivrognes. J'ouvre le flacon d'essence de Dictame afin d'imprégner ma peau et de paralyser cette douleur suffocante.

J'ai à peine entendu la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Tingör et Rina, extrêmement pâles, inquiets. La pièce tangue, et ma vision se colore de points blancs et noirs. Je m'effondre sur le sol, contact avec les dalles froides.

- Hermione…

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Une vague de douleur s'engouffre en moi et mon corps passe en mode veilleuse…

**/HG/**

Un drôle de silence douloureux m'assaille. Ce même silence dans ma tête avant que mon Protecteur ne me lie à lui. Le Lien est _faible_, ténu. Une peur sans nom m'envahie. _Quelqu'un_ s'en prend à mon Trépassé et ce quelqu'un est très certainement Face de Serpent.

Je pars à toute allure à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh semble batailler avec Tingör. Je m'approche du lit où git Severus, silhouette sombre sur fond blanc. Il est loin de moi, il a été si présent jusqu'ici pour moi. Il faut à mon tour que je le ramène. Que je lui montre ce dont je suis capable.

- Il est dans le coma. Tingör a préféré, ainsi, il sera plus stable.

La jeune femme pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je sens la présence de son compagnon. Il faut le ramener à tout prix. Il me faut d'abord éradiquer son mal puis le faire revenir dans le royaume des vivants.

- Laissez-moi seule avec lui.

Je m'assieds au bord de son lit et j'entremêle nos doigts. Je me penche vers lui, ma bouche dans son cou, mes crocs s'enfoncent dans sa chair froide, quelques goutes de sang roulent dans ma bouche et me flattent le palais. Lentement, je retire mes crocs et pose mon front contre le sien. Ma main, elle, trace un glyphe pour tuer le poison contenu dans cette tache d'encre. J'utilise ensuite la Légilimentie.

Je me retrouve ainsi dans l'obscurité. Des images s'enchainent dans un imbroglio sans queue ni tête, tapisserie des dieux, emmêlée de ses souvenirs, rien que du regret, de la tristesse, du ressentiment, colère et dégout. Remord, culpabilité.

Au milieu de cet amas tragique, il est là, paralysé, coincé, mis en cage. Ma rage est palpable.

- Eh, Face de Serpent, attaque-toi à quelqu'un à ta mesure !

L'entité malfaisante se retourne vers moi, nourrit de mes cauchemars et de mes peurs. Je les contemple d'un œil très froid. Ils sont ce qu'ils sont mais ils ne m'empêcheront pas de vivre.

Aussi, je cesse de les contempler et je m'occupe plutôt de Severus en état de choc.

- Khan, je suis là. C'est fini. On va briser ce sort. Montre-lui ta force Protecteur.

Ces quelques mots semblent le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Il se met à trembler. C'est la fatigue morale qui s'abat sur lui.

- Attends encore un peu, il faut que tu m'aides à sortir de là.

Il nous éjecte violement hors de sa tête.

Un mal de crâne carabiné me cogne les tempes et joue du tamtam. Une main froide se pose sur mon front. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Lucius au-dessus de moi.

- Eh Granger ! La prochaine fois que tu nous laisses tomber comme ça pour piquer un roupillon, préviens-nous parce que…

Ma magie s'est accrue et sans trop y penser, je lui coupe le sifflet. Lucius a un sourire caustique. A côté de moi, on s'agite, Severus grogne quelque chose, aussitôt, ses mains s'enroulent autour de moi.

- Malefoy, vire tes sales pates d'An Dro ou je te fais la peau.

Je reste stoïque face au visage outragé du blond. Il y a du monde : Malefoy père et fils, Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, Tingör et Rina. Même Remus et bien évidement le professeur McGonagal.

- Et maintenant, tout le monde dehors, tonne l'infirmière alors que Severus lève les yeux au ciel.

*se meut : verbe mouvoir au présent.


	11. Le Prophète Noir

**Disclaimer :**Tout à Rowling, sauf l'idée des Trépassés qui m'appartiennent, de même Tingör et Rina sont à moi.

**Note de la Bêta :** Et un retournement de situation, on a dit un retournement de situation. Des méchants deviennent presque gentil mais est ce que nos gentils vont devenir méchant en passant par chez Zinzinette ? Telle est la question ….

**Le Lien des Trépassés**

**Chap11 :**Le Prophète Noir

**/SS/**

Nous sommes contraints tous deux de rester ici. Même le Directeur ne peut rien faire pour nous. Une vraie poisse. Madame Pomfresh est une vraie tornade dans son genre. Une furie. Hermione me coupe dans mes pensées :

- Face de Serpent va bientôt attaquer, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai d'autre choix que lui dire la vérité, aussi, je hoche la tête.

- Je crois qu'il voulait amputer Dumbledore moralement, tu es un puissant sorcier, que notre Union renforce davantage. Par ailleurs, c'est sans doute toi qui connais mieux les mangemorts, là où sont leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Lucius n'est même pas parvenu à maturité.

- Ça ira. Potter réussira bien à l'envoyer six pieds sous terre définitivement avec la chance insolente qui le caractérise.

Je la sens fragile. J'aimerai lui faire perdre toutes peurs en la couvrant de baisers et plus, lui faire voir les étoiles. En attendant, je vais être encore le Prophète Noir, celui qui connaît les secrets du Mal et qui joue à tu-et-à-toi avec la mort avec une nonchalance irritante.

La bataille va faire rage sous peu, déclenchée par un individu consumé par la folie et la mégalomanie, suivi d'un bataillon d'imbéciles malfaisants. Madame Pomfresh s'abat sur nous comme une nuée ardente. Des sorts de diagnostics sont en route. Elle pousse vers nous des morceaux de chocolat ressemblant à des rochers de par leur taille. Elle nous congédie ensuite puisqu'elle n'a rien trouvé d'alarmant. Cependant, elle me dit une dernière chose avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau :

- La prochaine fois, tâchez de nous revenir en un seul morceau.

Je laisse Hermione pour aller dans le bureau directorial où un comité d'accueil m'attend, trop aimable.

J'attaque avant que d'autres ne le fasse :

- Voldemort a l'intention d'attaquer Poudlard dans trois jours. Bien sur, une équipe de nettoyage, comme il l'appelle, s'occupera de Pré-au-lard.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sait Snape ? T'as passé pas loin d'une semaine dans le coma. Tes infos, c'est peut être de l'intox.

- Fol Œil, je vous conseille de cesser ce persiflage immédiatement, je lui lance très froidement.

- Messieurs, un peu de calme, je vous prie. Severus, la Coupe a été détruite durant ton coma. Dis-nous en un peu plus, je t'en prie.

Dumbledore tente de calmer le jeu avec une diplomatie efficace.

- Il va garder pour lui son cercle habituel : Lestrange, Dolohov, Les Carrow, Greyback et d'autres. Bien sur, les habituels inferi. Pour Pré-au-lard : MacNair, Crabbe, et Goyle, Parkinson, Greengrass. Zabini risque d'être à Poudlard. Je vous conseille de vous méfier de Greyback et de Bellatrix. Petitgrow va sans doute être dans les jupes de Face de serpent.

Shacklebott a levé un sourcil intrigué par cette parodie enfantine pathétique.

- Ils auront sans aucun doute la tâche de soulever les Serpentard. Lucius avec Drago, il va falloir qu'on fasse enfermer ces élèves.

- Drago m'a confié que certains de ses camarades tergiversaient et que si l'opportunité de combattre dans notre camp était possible, ils la saisiraient, ajoute le Lord.

- Qu'en sais-tu Malefoy ? Tu es également un Mangemort, rétorque Fol Œil.

- La magie a fait de moi un Trépassé, interdiction m'est faite d'utiliser des sorts de magie noire. Et cela me suffit pour changer, et arrêter les pots cassés d'une vie inhumaine.

- Que de belles paroles Malefoy.

A côté, Remus et Tonks. Sirius, les Weasley : Arthur et Molly, Bill, Charlie, les Jumeaux et bien sur Fleur. Shaclebott, Minerva et quelques professeurs.

- Lucius, sais-tu quels élèves se posent ces questions ? demande Dumbledore.

- Non, mais Drago peut vous renseigner.

- Très bien. Severus, veux-tu aller le chercher ?

J'acquiesce, je passe par la cheminée pour tomber sur une salle Commune très populaire ce soir.

Je les sonde rapidement et furtivement.

- Malefoy, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, avec moi tout de suite.

Les quatre élèves nommés viennent me rejoindre sans un mot. Je nous conduits à mon bureau. Je les fais passer par la cheminée et je les ai rejoins ensuite.

- Si on vous donnait l'occasion de vous battre, que feriez-vous ?

Drago s'avance et commence :

- Je rejoindrais votre camp, pour être avec mon père puisque ma famille est importante à mes yeux. J'aime être mon propre maître et… je trouve Vous-savez-qui un peu trop mégalomane pour moi. La liberté est indispensable et je n'aime pas torturer de sang froid, je n'aime pas faire souffrir des gens que je n'ai jamais vu, et qui ne m'ont rien fait.

Zabini continue :

- Si je dois me battre, ça ne sera que pour ma liberté, pour que mes choix ne soient jamais remis en question, je veux gérer mes priorités, je n'aime pas m'incliner pour des idées sur le sang dont je n'ai que faire. En revanche, si je dois me battre, je le ferais contre mon père, là où il sera je serais, dans le camp adverse.

Nott soupire :

- Je ne sais pas, je pense plutôt aider la population de Pré-au-lard, je me vois mal être en face de mon père, comme le souhaiterais Blaise. Je veux juste faire mes propres choix, et me sentir digne et humain.

Parkinson est plus hésitante :

- Pour ma part, je soignais les blessures de mon père alors que je n'avais que treize ans, je ne veux pas être sur le champ de bataille. Je préfère donner des soins, si on me laisse le choix.

Voilà de précieuses recrues avec une conscience aiguë de la corde raide sur laquelle ils sont.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Alors votre verdict ? prochain chapitre, juste avant que je ne parte (si j'ai le temps), vous attendrez bien mon épilogue deux semaines... j'espère que vous attendrez la suite avec impatience... je crois que vous me haïrez...**


	12. Le Rituel du Temps

**Disclaimer :**Tout à Rowling, sauf l'idée des Trépassés qui m'appartiennent, de même Tingör et Rina sont à moi.

**Note de la Bêta :** Je ne sais pas vous mais j'étais heureuse de lire un peu d'action, mais au moment de lire les deux dernière lignes une folle envie d'aller trucider Zinzinette m'est venu à l'esprit … je pense que cette fois je vais le faire car ce démon a ….. bip bip bip bip. Comment ça je n'ai pas le droit de dévoiler la fin du chapitre… on s'en fout vu que vous allez le lire … ok, je ne dis plus rien, mais par contre Zinzinette attention à toi …. J'arrive…Le Lien des Trépassés

**Le Lien des Trépassés**

**Chap12 :** Le Rituel du Temps

**/HG/**

Mon Trépassé est survolté. J'entraîne par moment, lorsqu'il est libre, Lucius au traçage des glyphes, ses crocs sont finalement sortis par hasard. Drago s'étant blessé salement sur un objet tranchant. Je l'ai conduis à Madame Pomfresh pour le gaver de sang synthétique. Severus court d'un bout à l'autre du château. Face de serpent doit attaquer le lendemain. Quelques Aurors ont transplané devant les grilles du château et ont été accueillit. Nevile est accompagné de sa grand-mère. Firenze et Hagrid patrouillent à la lisière de la Foret Interdite. Chaque professeur a créé des obstacles pour nos invités pas si surprises que cela. Filets du diable, et plantes carnivores. On a sortis les armures, immobiles pour l'heure, mais prêtes à s'animer. Flitwick a enchanté des épines de sapins pour qu'elles se plantent sur les assaillants. Hagrid a trouvé des espèces de chiens à trois têtes de taille normale. Bibine a contacté les joueurs de Quiddich en largueurs de bombes/potions que mon très cher concocte. Les fantômes – notamment Peeves en tête – gêneront en passant au travers des assaillants, lançant des bouteilles d'encre… Les elfes, eux, évacueront les blessés. Flitwick a aussi créé des marais comme ceux des Weasley, et une brume magique qui doit immobiliser les mangemorts en les attrapant par divers tentacules.

Les cours sont suspendus et la plupart des élèves renvoyés dans leur foyer. L'ambiance est étouffante et l'attente se fait longue. Pourtant, en début de soirée, tout a commencé. Une armée d'inferi a débarquée, ils se sont à peu près englués dans les marais, ou les plantes carnivores les ont mangés. La luminosité est relativement faible, entre chien et loup. Enfin, les sorciers arrivent et nous commençons à nous battre. Face de serpent reste caché. Flitwick fait faire un vol plané à Dolohov, jusque dans le Saule Cogneur, des craquements d'os se font entendre. L'homme a la nuque brisée. Les chiens d'Hagrid donnent du fil à retordre à Rodolphus Lestrange. Des sorts volent, gris, rouges, ors, verts pâles, roses. Je m'occupe de Nott Senior.

- Endoloris, murmure-t-il froidement.

D'un Protego, je riposte avant d'ajouter un jambencoton et d'un pétrificus totalus, et de le désarmer. Quelqu'un m'attrape par les cheveux, et me fait chuter à terre, Ron passe derrière et lui fait un tarentallegra qui me permet de me relever. Ron finit par l'assommer avec un sortilège de lévitation. Je le ligote, langue collée au palais. Alecto hors jeu. Fol Œil passe par là et achève Lestrange mordus par les chiens.

- Il me devait ma jambe. Au travail, gamins !

Greyback se bat avec Remus. Ginny peine contre Zabini lequel se bat également contre son fils.

Bellatrix est là également, riant de manière hystérique.

- Alors ma belle, tes parents ne te manquent pas trop ? Tu sais, Severus a eu nombre d'aventures. Un très bon amant.

D'autres mangemorts sont arrivés : Pré-au-lard est trop protégé. Manque Crabbe, Goyle, et Greengrass.

Les joueurs de Quiddich se débrouillent bien.

Bellatrix tourne toujours autour de moi.

- Pauvre petite Sang-de-bourbe.

- Bella, un duel contre moi ? demande Lucius juste derrière moi.

- Espèce d'imbécile, tu nous as trahis !

Il marmonne quelques mots incompréhensibles, des plaies commencent à couler sur les joues de la femme en face de lui.

Vient d'apparaître Voldemort et son Serpent. Nevile s'avance vers le reptile qui veut faire la peau à Dumbledore, le vieil homme sort l'épée de Gryffondor, Nevile l'attrape et sans trop de problème tranche la tête du serpent. Petitgrow se retrouve face à un Sirius furieux. D'un geste sec, il conjure une cage à rat de laquelle il ne sortira pas, assortie d'un bouclier anti-sorts. McGonagal se battait contre Amycus. Fol Œil était tombé. Avec l'aide de la grand-mère de Nevile, Tonks tue Amycus qui cependant l'envoie dans un profond coma. Les elfes vont et viennent, transportant les corps avec célérité.

Peeves, lui, s'occupe de MacNair, qui est tombé sous un sectumsempra de Drago. Parkinson se bat contre Rina qui réussit grâce à Tingör à l'immobiliser et à le pétrifier.

Blaise met hors-jeu son père. Reste Greyback, Face de Serpent, Bellatrix et une armée de détraqueurs.

Harry sort enfin à découvert, je me rapproche à temps avec Severus pour le protéger du sortilège de mort. C'est Severus qui le reçoit et qui s'effondre sur le sol, Harry est fauché également.

J'entends les rires de Voldemort, de Bellatrix. Et sans perdre un instant, je mords Severus, je m'entaille et je laisse couler mon sang sur sa plaie. Un dôme doréseconstruit autour de nous pour arrêter le temps. Je Rappelle Severus qui mord Harry et j'ai suivis le mouvement. J'active mon retourneur de temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry cligne des yeux. Il se débrouille je ne sais comment à tuer l'assassin de ses parents. Severus s'effondre à terre encore une fois. Bella hurle : Lucius la tue froidement. Greyback est écrabouillé sous les sabots de Firenze.

Moi, incapable de ranimer Severus, je tombe dans une brume noire. Douleur, vide. Oubli.

Severus est mort, tout est sombre. Alors je largue les amarres sous les cris d'Harry et de Ron.

OOOOOOOOO

**votre verdict ? a dans deux semaines tout le monde...!**


	13. Fin

**Disclaimer :**Tout à Rowling, sauf l'idée des Trépassés qui m'appartiennent, de même Tingör et Rina sont à moi.

**Note de la Bêta :**C'est quoi cette fin ? Elle est où la suite ? Je pense que notre chère Zinzinette veut mourir rapidement … Si vous êtes d'accord avec moi tapez 1 … si ce n'est pas le cas tapez 2… Par contre si vous voulez une suite HURLER le dans votre commentaire lol …

Bon voici la fin d'une nouvelle histoire… à quand la prochaine …

**Le Lien des Trépassés**

**Epilogue :** Fin

**/HG/**

Il est têtu, je ne suis pas morte. Plutôt morte de fatigue, mon niveau de magie au plus bas. Le corps de Severus à côté de moi, sans vie.

Ils ont essayé de me faire parler, pâle silhouette que je suis, perdue entre les enfers et les tortures. Remus repose pas très loin, le corps couvert de bandelettes de calmants. Greyback l'a remordu à un moment donné, empoisonnant sa chair. Tonks dans le coma, Fol Œil mort. Fred est aveugle. McGonagal a été vidée de son sang par un Inferi, Lucius l'a sauvée à temps en lui donnant son sang.

Tingör et Rina posent des glyphes sur moi mais ils ne tiennent pas longtemps, je les refuse. Hagrid a perdu les chiens à trois têtes. Dumbledore est faible. Lucius vient me voir souvent, me prend parfois dans ses bras pour me bercer maladroitement lorsque je pleure. Drago reste distant, mais je le sens perplexe.

Je suis en plein brouillard. Mon homme a cessé d'être, son enveloppe charnelle sous mes yeux puisque je ne veux pas qu'on le mette ailleurs. Je me languis de lui, de sa voix, de tout son être.

Le lionceau que je suis, est prisonnier du serpent.

Je veux son sang, plus que tout, sa morsure.

Sans savoir pourquoi, mes crocs se s'allonge et je mords dans sa chair froide et livide.

Mes larmes roulent sur mes joues et tombent sur sa peau.

L'enfer sur terre. Et mes amis ne veulent pas me laisser m'en aller le rejoindre, je suis seule dans ma tête, et personne pour me souffler quel traitement on allait m'infliger le soir venu.

**/SS/**

De vagues picotements au bout de mes doigts. Je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Je sens des langues de désespoir qui viennent de ma Captive. Elle me veut, elle me pleure.

J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'attire vers la sortie. Et je veux m'époumoner :

« Rendez-là moi ! ».

Je me sens bizarre, j'entends un bourdonnement autour de moi. Et un poids sur moi qui m'ancre dans cette réalité.

- Hermione, il faut le laisser partir maintenant !

Et elle s'accroche à moi.

- Captive, j'ai murmuré.

Je sens son sursaut, elle s'agite.

- Viens. Répond à mon Appel.

Les mots sont durs à articuler mais j'y parviens finalement.

- Protecteur, reviens auprès de moi.

Un silence accueille ses paroles.

- Dans tes bras, sans problème, lui ai-je dis en ouvrant les yeux sur son sourire.

OOOOOOOOO

**Et voici après deux semaines d'attente... l'ultime chapitre de cette fic... j'espère que cela vous plaira... des fics en créations donc pas toucher à zinzinette si vous voulez encore lire...**


End file.
